Katerina's Choice
by Shiplove
Summary: Katherine is a normal highschool student. Except for the fact that she's cheer captain , filthy rich ,and lives in the small gated community of Mystic Falls. She's been getting these werid texts threating to expose her. On top of all that she's torn between two hot and very dangerous brothers who just so happens to move in the old Northman Boarding House. TVD & PLL crossover .
1. Katherine

Co-Beta Read by: Louvreangel , Evan Brennan, and D. Başak Mintaş. Thanks guys without you this Ch. wouldn't be up.

* * *

CH. 1 Katherine

Katherine frowned as she watched Alison and Quinn Dilaurentis leading the cheer squad into their morning routines. That was Katherine's job. Those two blond bimbos were trying to steal her spot as cheer captain. She sighed and let them finish their routines; no point trying to stop them now . They'll just point out the fact that she was late again.

" I thought you were top dog around here." Katherine smiled ,but didn't turn to face her brother Elijah.

" I'm just throwing them a bone."

"Are you? It seems like your loosing focus. Father would be upset." Katherine turned around and stared at Elijah. She didn't understand why he kept checking in on her. It's not like they're really related. She's adopted.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him." She grinned " Besides he's in Europe, the only way he'll know is if you tell him," she pouted.

Elijah sighed and fixed his suit. " Katerina we are Mikaelsons. We don't do second best"

Katherine crossed her arms and taped her feet "You're a Mikaelson not me , and stop checking up on me. I'm almost a legal adult who doesn't need her brother sniffing around her business."

She turned and left Elijah standing alone.

Elijah watched Katherine leave and went to Alison and Quinn. Probably putting those two bitches in their place. He hated those two, especially Alison. They dated briefly in high school ,but broke up because he found out that she was using him to get to Katherine. He wouldn't let Alison or anyone get in the way of his Katerina's success.

"Why do we have to run laps? You're the one who was late." Katherine stared at the Dilaurentis , and tried not to strangle them.

"Because I am captain ,and I said so"

Quinn smirked at Katherine "Not for long. According to the cheer guide handbook, a member of a squad can challenge the captain if the captain doesn't put the team's needs before her own."

Alison picked up were Quinn left off." Missing practice seven days in a row counts as putting your needs before the team's. Especially since we have nationals coming up."

Katherine laughed in their faces "First, of all I was late seven days in a row. Second

_a_ member not _two_ members can challenge the captain. Third, you're too stupid to realize only one of you could be cheer captain."

The twins glanced at each other ,and ran off ,but not before Katherine heard the words "Fucking cunt."

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked over to the rest of the squad. " Alright guys, from the top."

Elijah sat in the stands and watched the team practice. Katherine was off her game for the last couple of days. She was usually on her "A" game. He wondered if it had anything to do with her ex-boyfriend Stefan. He would sometimes catch them in some serious PDA sessions. Ever since Katherine found out that Stefan cheated on her with Quinn she had been slacking. Just what the Dilaurentis wanted.

"OK guys great practice. We just need to work on a few routines. Since exams are around the corner, we'll have next week off. After that nationals is top priority." Katherine smiled.

Gosh they sucked. Katherine watched as the team filed out the gymnasium and went for their lockers. She'll have to wait until the exams are over to do anything about it.

"Hey Katherine."

Spencer Hastings ran toward Katherine from the locker room. She wore the dorkiest outfit ever , but still managed to look hot. A dark blue blouse with white polka dots paired with a dark blue mini skirt ,and a brown belt to hold it up. Black stockings elongated her legs and sensible black slippers graced her feet.

"You should hear what the Dilaurentis are saying about you in there," she said as she skipped to a halt. Katherine grabbed her bag off the floor. _No need to change_, she thought. She hardly broke a sweat and her outfit still looked fresh.

" Don't worry about them." Katherine entwined her arm with Spencer's. "Wanna go to the country club?"

Everyone's family in this place was loaded with money. Sometimes when she visited Spencer at her lake house, she would see the Dilaurentis riding around in their Bentley. They're so trashy sometimes, always showing off. Most of girls in the gym are from new money. Only Spencer's and Katherine family's are old money.

"I don't know. I have a lot of studying to do for those exams. My parents would kill me if I don't score a 100."

Spencer's parents were lawyers and so uptight, always on her case. Katherine wondered where Spencer would be without her. Probably spending her Friday nights at the library.

"Oh come on. We could sit poolside sipping expensive drinks our parents are paying for. Watch the boys' lacrosse game. Eat an overpriced salad. You could meet a hot guy you know," Katherine said.

"Fine but we're playing tennis and you could meet a hot guy. I've got Toby, remember?" Spencer waved farewell to Elijah sitting in the stands. He barely acknowledged Spencer: his focus was on Katherine.

"Your brother's a creep you know that."

Katherine let Spencer's arm go and pulled the double doors open. The cool air hit their faces and blew their hair around. Maybe today wasn't a poolside sipping expensive drinks day. They went to Katherine's car, a black BMW _M6. _She liked to drive fast_._

"No he's not. He's just very overprotective of me. I'm his only sister," Katherine said as she got the keys out of her bag. She unlocked the door and gestured for Spencer to hop in. Spencer got in and closed the door. She turned too Katherine and sighed.

"Should I text Sookie to join us? She'll kill us if she found out we went without her." Katherine nodded. ___Why not__, _she thought_._ Might as well get the gang together.

The Stackhouses were friends to the Hastings and Mikaelsons. So it made sense for them to hangout a lot. That and the fact that Sookie's brother, Jason, is smoking hot. Sookie and Jason lived with their grandmother ever since their parents died.

Katherine knew what it was like, not having her parents around. Her foster dad Mikael was kind enough to take her in. He already had three other biological children; Elijah, Klaus, and Kol to take care of. Her brothers always said they wanted a sister. She hardly ever saw Klaus and Kol anymore since they moved with their father to Europe. She and Elijah were the only Mikaelsons left in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine, hello! Are you in there?" Spencer snapped her fingers. "Pay attention to the road, I don't wanna die you know. Sookie said she's on her way."

Katherine blinked. She was driving and hadn't even realized it. ___OK Katherine snap out of it ,you don't wanna get into a accident__,_ she thought. They passed the expensive houses of Mystic Falls. The country club was just around the corner.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about stuff." Katherine pulled the car into the country club's parking lot. She took the keys out of the engine, looked in the mirror, and fixed her hair. She turned to Spencer " We're here."


	2. Casterly Rock

Co Beta Read By: D. Başak Mintaş, Evan Brennan, Gavin D Thanks Guys

* * *

CH. 2 Casterly Rock

Spencer watched as Katherine got out the car. Something was seriously wrong with her best friend. Not only had Katherine been late several days , which she never was. She also let Alison and Quinn push her around, which she never did. Maybe Spencer should speak with Elijah. He may be a creep ,but there was something about his well trimmed hair and tailored suits that drew her to him. Too bad he seems to only have eyes for Katherine. Her parents would've loved him.

" Are you going to stay in there all day? Or are gonna come join me?" Katherine said knocking on the window.

Spencer hopped out the car. " Let's get this over with."Katherine shrugged and walked into Casterly Rock.

Casterly Rock country club was family owned by the Lannisters. The Lannisters were the wealthiest family in Mystic Falls. Ever since Tywin Lannister, the founder of Casterly Rock, retired, his children Cersi and Jamie ran the club. True, the Lannisters could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but they sure do know how to run a country club. Cersi married Alison and Quinn's uncle Darren Dilaurentis ,and has a son named Joffrey. Joffrey attended Mystic Falls High School along with every other privileged teen in Mystic Falls. Recently his paternity came under question ,since a nasty rumor went around that Joffrey is actual Jamie's.

Spencer followed Katherine into the club. They flashed their Id's at the front desk ,and were ushered into the dining area. _Nothing like a five star lunch before a game of tennis ,_she thought. They sat in the back and were handed their menus.

"What's so important that you've decided to skip half of cheer practice this week?" Katherine flipped her hair ,and crossed her legs.

"It's none of your business Spencer." Spencer glared at Katherine. If she thought that would keep Spencer at bay then she had another thing coming. Spencer is notoriously known as nosy. A trait she picked from her parents with them being lawyers ,and all.

" The sake of the team is my business Katherine."Spencer placed the menu down ,and leaned forward "If you're in trouble, you know you can come to me right?"

"Spencer please just drop it. I'm fine." Katherine's voice cracked.

"OK I'll drop it." Spencer was lying; she wasn't going to drop it. Something was wrong ,and she was going to find out what. _The truth gotta come out sometime_, she thought.

Katherine stared at her best friend. _She's not gonna drop it_, she thought. I'm gonna have to throw her a bone. If Spencer found out the reason she's been late ,then her parents would find , and the next thing you know all of Mystic Falls would find out. The Hastings couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it.

"I hope y'all didn't start without me."

"Of course not. What kind of friends would we be?" Spencer got up ,and hugged Sookie in welcome.

"You came just in time. I was about to order friend or not I'm hungry." Katherine smiled, still seated. Sookie did always have perfect timing.

Sookie sat down as a waiter brought her a menu. She could tell she interrupted something between them. Spencer and Katherine wouldn't even look at each other. Sookie sighed Katherine ,and her had been friends ever since Mikael brought her home nine years ago. She met Spencer a year after she met Katherine at a family gathering. When her parents died she ,and her brother moved from Bon Temps, Louisiana to Mystic Falls, Virginia, to live with their grandmother. It was nice getting a fresh start.

" What's going on?" Sookie turned to Spencer.

"Nothing Spencer's just being paranoid as usual." Katherine answered before Spencer could reply.

Sookie was about to open her mouth when the waiter came. "And what would we be having today?"

Katherine tapped her menu "I'll have the Honey Bourbon Pork Loin served with Honey Mustard Sauce."

Sookie smiled at the waiter "I'll just get the Jambalaya with Chicken , Hams, Shrimp and Sausage." _Nothing like good old southern food,_ she thought.

"Just get me a Chicken Parmesan" Spencer said still irritated with Katherine.

The waiter nodded

"And what would we be drinking today?" He said as he took their menus off the table.

"We'll just have wine. Which ever the chef prefers."

The waiter didn't even question their age. You could get away with anything at Casterly Rock as long as you're a paying customer. The waiter nodded once more ,and was about to leave when Katherine spoke up.

" You know what? I don't really feel like drinking wine. Just get me a sprite."

Spencer and Sookie's mouth dropped open. Katherine was always in the mood for alcohol. To her, soda was child's play. At school, she disguised a bottle of alcohol for a water bottle.

"Since when do you drink soda?" Sookie laughed.

"Yeah what happened to little Miss Alcoholic," Spencer said.

The waiter brought out their lunch ,and Katherine rubbed her hands together, thankful for the distraction. Katherine picked up her knife and fork ,and cut into her Pork Loin. It was so good, and she was so hungry.

"Little Miss Alcoholic ain't trying to have her liver shut down," Katherine said stuffing her face.

"Since when do you care about your health?" Sookie said taking a bite out of her Jambalaya.

She looked down at her plate ,and suddenly missed her parents. Her mom was the best cook. Sookie remembered coming home from school ,and walking into the kitchen smelling her mother's Jambalaya. Ever since her mother died food wasn't the same anymore. The only reason she even ate was to please her grandmother. Her grandmother had enough to worry about with Jason acting up, and her daughter dying. She definitely didn't need an anorexic grand-daughter to look after.

Katherine shrugged. "Since now."

Spencer watched Katherine and Sookie eat their lunch, and looked down at her chicken Parmesan. She wasn't really hungry _maybe I should've requested some pop tarts ,_she thought. Fancy meals like this weren't her thing. Spending so many nights studying, she learned to survive on energy bars and protein shakes. Spencer grabbed the bottle of Pinot Noir, and poured herself a drink. She almost choked when she heard Katherine gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sookie looked up from her meal.

"Nothing. Just Kol bragging about Europe."

Sookie nodded ,and finished her meal. Katherine looked down at her phone. That wasn't the real reason she gasped this was:

I know your secret- _A_


	3. Damon

Beta read by louvreangel. Thanks for the hard work.

* * *

CH. 3 Damon

Katherine stared at the message, her heart beating fast. _Who in the world is "A", and how did they figure out my secret, _she thought.

When Katherine found out that Stefan cheated on her with Quinn she was crashed. Stefan knew how much she disliked the Dilaurentis, and he went and slept with her anyway. Heartbroken Katherine found comfort in Sookie's brother Jason. A month passed since their hookup and Katherine was late. That was why she'd been late the past couple of days to cheer practice. She finally found a store outside of Mystic Falls that sells pregnancy tests. If anyone in Mystic Falls saw her purchasing the test, word would get around fast and her reputation would be ruined. Katherine didn't have any pregnancy symptoms, but she wanted to be sure. She brought three different tests and hid them in her bag. When she got home she would take them.

"Why y'all not eatin'?" Sookie asked as she wiped her mouth, and placed her napkin over her plate.

"Not hungry." Spencer replied poking her chicken with her fork.

"Well I'm full." Katherine lied "Let's go outside."

Spencer gestured for the waiter.

A young women came forward and removed their plates. Katherine got up and stretched. She removed three hundred dollar bills from her pocket and left it on the table. _That should cover it ,_she thought. Sookie and Spencer followed Katherine to the tennis court. She looked down at her clothes and didn't feel like changing. Katherine was wearing a cropped black jacket with a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and cute black ankle boots. She didn't feel like messing up her outfit. At cheer practice she didn't even do anything but sit back and instruct the team in their routines. Sookie was in no condition to play either, wearing a yellow sundress with white flats. Her grandmother was such a conservative.

Katherine gave Spencer a doubtful look.

"We aren't dressed for tennis. Why don't we hang out in the club's lounge instead?" Sookie said holding her dress down from the evening breeze.

Spencer shook her head.

"You guys go ahead. My father's business partner is stopping by our house tomorrow for a quick game of tennis and I want to make sure I look good."

That's Spencer for you; always have to be the best at everything. Katherine hugged herself trying to keep warm from the evening breeze. She turned to look at Sookie who had an apologetic look on her face. Of course Sookie couldn't ditch the original plan without feeling guilty.

"Are you sure?" Katherine couldn't care less if Spencer came or not.

"Yeah. I'm going to go change into a uniform. Don't wait up for me." Spencer gave Sookie a reassuring smile and walked off into the direction of the locker rooms.

"Well I guess we're hanging out in the lounge then." Sookie started walking back to the door they came from and Katherine followed.

"How's your grandma doing?" Katherine didn't care about her grandmother. She just wanted to know about Jason. She couldn't outright ask Sookie because that way she would be suspicious.

"Fine. She's misses my parents but tries to hide it. She thinks she has to be strong for Jason and me. I don't think she had the chance to grieve after having been handed custody of us and moving here." Sookie replied in a small voice.

Oh. Katherine didn't do sympathy very well. Mikael always told her caring wouldn't get her far in life and the fact that being brought up in foster care gave her little tolerance for anything.

"No mother should have to go through that." Katherine hoped her face had an understanding look on it. Maybe now wasn't the time to ask about Jason. Not that she cared.

_Katherine is such a good friend_, Sookie thought to herself. _Always being supportive_. They made their way into the club, past the dining room and in the lounge.

Sookie looked around and smiled to herself, thinking that this place is so cool. The club's lounge was dimly lit, giving it a relaxing mood. The floors were marble with dark tan walls. Different types of paintings hung on the walls, giving the room a rustic charm. A giant glass window was on the other side of the room, overlooking the evening woods. The fireplace was lit and the bar was busy.

"Wow this place is packed." Sookie took hold of Katherine's arm and led her to a quiet spot near the fireplace. They took a seat on an empty dark brown couch.

"Looks like some kids from school are here too. I'm pretty sure that's Caroline and Tyler talking by window." Katherine took off her jacket and placed it on the chair arm.

Sookie turned to the window and rolled her eyes. Those two were always breaking up and getting back together again. She wondered what Caroline saw in Tyler. Caroline was like Katherine's long lost sister; they had very similar personalities. Except for the fact that Katherine was a brunette and Caroline was a blond, Caroline was much more shallow and was narcissistic. Maybe the Dilaurentis would let her join their posey. Tyler was the male version of Caroline with alpha male written all over him. Sookie sighed. They deserved each other.

"Who's that hot guy at the bar?" Sookie wondered with curiosity. She never saw him before. Which was weird because in a small town everybody knows everybody.

Katherine turned away from Caroline and Tyler to see who Sookie was talking about and nearly came on the spot. The guy was gorgeous with vivid blue eyes, jet black hair and to top it all off, he was dressed in black from head-to-toe. Katherine had a serious thing for bad boys and he just screamed it.

"Dibs." Katherine beamed.

"You can have him, he looks like trouble. Besides, my grandma would kill me if I brought him home, but he is hot though." Sookie shrugged.

Katherine thanked her lucky stars for Sookie's grandmother. Jason and Stefan were far from her mind as she thought of a way to go introduce herself. She finally thought of a perfect plan when Vicki Donovan walked up to him.

"Looks like you're too late. Vicki just beaten you to the punch." Sookie wrinkled her nose.

Katherine watched as Vicki sat on a stool next to the blue eyed hottie. Vicki shifted slightly on the stool making her skin tight blood red mini dress reveal her thighs even more. That whore was practically throwing herself at him. Vicki lived with her mother ever since her father skipped out on them. Looks like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. The blue eyed guy barely noticed Vicki. He had an annoyed expression on his face. After a couple of seconds of Vicki's obvious flirting, he looked her in the eye and said something Katherine couldn't hear. Strangely Vicki just got up and walked away.

Katherine's phone chimed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and swiped the screen:

_I bet you want to know what that was all about -A_

Sookie elbowed Katherine "He's coming over here."

Katherine looked up from her phone to see the blue eyed hottie walking over to their couch. Who ever this "A" person was could wait. She had a bigger fish to catch.

"I hope you girls don't mind me sitting here? The bar was getting a little too crowded for my taste." The blue eyed guy pointed to the armchair across from where the girls were sitting.

"Not at all." Sookie blushed.

"Yeah go ahead." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you." The blue eyed guy took each of their hands and placed a soft kiss on the back.

"My name's Damon."

Damon never broke eye contact with Katherine and she felt like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a fox. Damon gave her a sensuous smile as he sat on the chair. For some reason Katherine's heart starting beating fast and she could feel the goosebumps starting to appear on her skin. Katherine darted her eyes towards Sookie who turned pale.

"Are you new in town?" Katherine watched as Damon shrugged.

"Not really. My family owns the Northman boarding house on the outskirts of town and I'm currently living there for now." Damon leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

Sookie got some of her color back as she thought about what Damon just told them.

"Really? I thought there was no Northmans left in Mystic Falls. That place hasn't been occupied for years."

Sookie had a point. For as long as Katherine lived in Mystic Falls not once has that house been occupied. She drove by it from time to time, most recently to go buy those pregnancy tests. The house looked uninviting but surprisingly kept. The grass was mowed and bushes were trimmed. There was something creepy about that place.

"There weren't till now. I heard about the place and thought I'd check it out." Damon opened one of his eyes and winked at Sookie.

Katherine relaxed and smiled to herself. Maybe the guy wasn't a psycho.

"Hey Sooks." Jason came up from behind them with a cocktail in his hand.

Katherine stayed completely still. Maybe if she didn't move, Jason wouldn't notice her.

"Hey Kat." _Shit_.

Jason brushed his dirty blond hair away from his eyes with his free hand. Sookie patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Jason to join them. Before Jason could take a seat, a crowd of kids passed by and something dropped on the floor. Katherine's heart stopped as she saw what it was. One of her pregnancy tests.

"Looks like someone dropped their test." Sookie bent down and picked it up. Looking around to see if anyone was searching for it.

_Well she doesn't have to search far. The person it belongs to is sitting right next to her,_ Katherine thought. This had to be "_A" _fucking with her.

"Well this is awkward and it's getting late. I gotta go." Katherine avoided making eye contact with anyone as she grabbed her jacket. She waved a quick goodbye to Damon and Sookie and stormed out of there.


End file.
